Talk:MonsterGirlQuest Wiki
Archive Miscellaneous We need a JavaScript coder We need someone who knows how to code JavaScript within templates to fix the situation with recurring monsters…ALAKTORN 12:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. Nobody knows anyone/somewhere we could ask for help?ALAKTORN 21:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know someone who can code, but he's offline most of the time, so the chances of him helping is slim. Rokklagio 01:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Opening Nscript.dat? How 2? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Artist Info I know I've gone for months, so my word probably doesn't mean anything. A friend of mine says he was disappointed at the artist pages. He was expecting some general info, or maybe a link to their pixiv/gallery. While I know not much is known about the various artists, I propose putting the pixiv/gallery links and some general info, if we have any, on the respective artists pages.Juni221 (talk) 22:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Will do that a bit later probably (got to go atm). :FurRiffic (Talk) 06:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Making a patch So, I’ve never looked much into it, but we have a ton of pages about how to edit the game, and I was thinking, could someone make a text-fix patch for the game which corrects all the errors found in the English Translation Inconsistencies page? I don’t think Rogue would bother with it, but even if he would we could just do it ourselves.--ALAKTORN (talk) 07:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he acknowledged the page at some point. With 3 coming around though, why bother? He needs to be at full energy so he can translate at the speed of 300 horas.Juni221 (talk) 17:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it wouldn't take very long to do just copy the mistake as found on the English Translation Inconsistencies page and then do a quick find of the phrase in the actual script and replace them. It shouldn't take anymore one than hour (hell if you are efficient probably in 10-20 minutes). I can do it if noone volunteers. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Since noone has said anything in the past 2 days. I guess I'll get to it... I'll start working on it after I'm done patching my mod this weekend. My only question I guess would be where do I leave the patch link /w the fixes when I'm done? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You can just link it here I guess.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the wait so far I been lazily doing the edits to the script reading the whole thing (minus the H-scenes) fast paced fixing spell mistakes and other small errors and well one line threw me off as whether it was correct or wrong it involves just before Sara's H-scene when you two are locked in the room. "But... If you don't do anything in this situation, would you be shamed? " Ginrikuzuma (talk) 01:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) *Fixed everything except for Sea Cucumber Suck (was unable to find the problem) and the two monsterpedia entries and Jewel of Friendship (forgot it...) on the English Translation Inconsistencies (changed all the Coliseum to Colosseum since the bgm file is spelled Colosseum.ogg) I was unable to find the "Ilias re-creates world and it becomes peace." line *Fixed multiple cases where "Concentration" was spelled as "Cocentration" (Nanabi fight and 1st alice fight *Fixed 9 separate mispellings somewhere between line 1 and 34800 (whereI more or less lost focus....) including the words unusable, occurred, weakening, oprression, probably, sylph, and mischieveious note i may have mispelled them here but I used a spell checker on the like 20k lines worth of code... *Changed "Are you done down?" to "Are you done now?" *Removed an extra doubple qutotation mark on line 16943, and added an extra one on line 33984 (would of been unspotted has it not been for my code highlighting...) well one of them (the other one was listed in the page) *Fixed Yao's 8 moon attack (sixth tail instead of six tail) *changed "thi..." for "ti..." on line 22625 : Ok I lost all motivation and focus on fixing this since I been busy playing a game and the demo also came out so this is all I fixed.... : Link The "Real-world articles" Category suggestion Come to think about it, i saw some articles that needed that tag like, The game Staff and the Hero game that i think needed this Category, because i just saw a wiki that used that Category and it's fit that category so, what do you think anyone ?--Zokkun (talk) 22:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think Hero should have its own separate category since we're treating it as a game like MGQ. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :How about the Game Staff ? i think it needed that Category.--Zokkun (talk) 13:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New Homepage Hello all, With all the changes being made to the home page, it started to look a bit messy IMO. I tried revamping it while keeping most of the functionalities. The code is already added to the page but hidden within comment tags ''''. To see the result just start editing the page, remove the first ! and hit Preview. Please give feedback on how you think it looks P.S. also made a new poll. :I'm up for the front page being updated and have been on the lookout for templates we could use. On your example version, I'd say it needs a fair bit of condensing and a clear hierarchy. It's a touch too wordy for a brief introduction, and I think the other bits need to be listed as the slideshow gallery at the top, the interesting links below that and the bulk link menu at the bottom. If we can find a way to use boxes (like the Narnia wiki) that would be great as it could condense everything navigational onto one sceen, plus working out how to use neat tables/buttons would be good. :Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be putting the big navigation menu onto the header to save space, it will be laid out exactly the same, only be a drop-down menu format,, I will still keep the one on the main page for now though until we're sure that it works out. I've also tweaked the colours to make the wiki appear more plush in it's livery. :Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, menu done, you can find it under the Explore heading. ::I noticed a few things though what might me able to be changed. Anywho, the only bits I missed out were the Chapter 3 Demo page as it seemed a little out of place (though there's nothing stopping us creating another menu on the same bar in the future for the different chapters and trials) and the Monsterpedia page (more on that later in this post). ::-We have a side stories category and a side stories page. Would anyone mind if I renamed the page "Side Stories Library" and put it under the Archives menu? ::-Also on the archives I noticed a Monsterpedia page, although no set monsterpedia category and was wondering about renaming the "Monsters Part 1" category "Monsterpedia Part 1" and any angels fought in part 3 can be moved over to the "Monsterpedia Part 3" page too while the "Angels Part 3" categories can be deleted. ::I understand this would be a fairly sizeable and blazé job but I have my reasons for asking. ::We have a page for all angels and a page for all monsters so having seperate pages for angels and monsters in certain chapters seems a little obsolete. ::By moving angels in with the monsters on the respective categories and renaming the categories "Monsterpedia Part 1" and so on we not only make things a little more organised but have a quick way for people to navigate to monster profiles if we can put the resulting categories under the Archives menu. ::Alternatively we could create a new set of Monsterpedia categories but that might make the wiki less organised and harder to navigate. ::Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 00:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I liked the old colors better.--ALAKTORN (talk) 00:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I think red would look pretty cool, but then again red's my favorite colour so there might be some bias here. Perhaps we can have a poll and see what the community thinks? Think we should hesitate on changing it more without some more input imo Lechinchilla (talk) 00:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::K, I'm back and yes I liked the old colors better (Think the blue it is now is too bright and doesn't really mix with the MGQ-theme. :::Next up, having the seperation in categories CAN be handy for finding monsters that are in a certain chapter (if you for example only have the 1st chapter) :::We also did talk about this before and we really did want this seperation (or at least I know ALAK. + shad. told me to do it like this. :::FurRiffic (Talk) 20:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Furiffic, I am implying we simply rename the "Monsters: Chapter 1" category to "Monsterpedia: Chapter 1", "Monsters: Chapter 2" to "Monsterpedia: Chapter 2" and "Monsters: Chapter 3" to "Monsterpedia: Chapter 3". Having the Angels assigned a category by chapter is pretty obsolete as they are only faced and mostly introduced in chapter 3, so it seems more sensible to have them in same chapter categories as the monsters. The fact that "Angels" and "Monsters" are also already seperate categories is another reason that makes the divide in the above examples a bit uneeded. :::Why have four categories between Valkyrie in "Angels" and "Angels: Chapter 3" with Lamiaroid in "Monsters" and "Monsters: Chapter 3" when you can have three categories between them so Valkyrie is in "Angels", Lamiaroid in "Monsters" and both in (for example) "Monsterpedia: Chapter 3"? :::And with those 3 categories we still know that one is an Angel in chapter 3 and one is a Monster in chapter 3 along with giving us the ability for people to quickly go into the monsterpedia entries by a menu. It would be a very simple move too, just renaming 3 categories without details, deleting 3 without details and adding the very few (and mostly incomplete) Angel profiles we have to their new appropriate categories. :::Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::You do have a point in that angels mostly appear only in Chapter 3. I guess I’d be fine either way.--ALAKTORN (talk) 00:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Haven't been to the wiki in a while due to various circumstances, but I gotta say, what you guys have done with the site looks fantastic. Keep doing what you're doing, cause it's gonna take me awhile to get back up to speed on how to do shit on the site. I don't want to screw everything up.Juni221 (talk) 18:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Visual Updates Hey guys, I've been experimenting with some visual updates, firstly I've tried out an updates version of the infobox, you can find it at Template:Rounded Infobox. The parameters work exactly the same, all I've done is add some bits to tie in with another template that allows us to use round edges. To test it on a profile simply replace the "Infobox Char" in source mode with "Rounded Infobox). I've also made a start on putting together a new layout of the front page to test, it relies on multiple templates but this also allows it to be arranged into boxes which can be placed in various places on the front page, plus if one part is edited wrong it won't blow the layout out of the water. This job will take a longer time, you can see the bit I am currently editing at Template:Test box and how all the bits will fit together at Template:Test front page. There are some bits unlinked atm, but that's because the coding was from a science wiki and I'm currently adapting it to the way the potential new front page will eventually look. Any feedback is much appreciated. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I don’t think I like the rounded Infobox. The front page test slider seems to be broken, it moves 2 images at a time.--ALAKTORN (talk) 15:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Slider is fixed up and everything is set on Template:Test box. I've also made the rounded areas on the boxes more subtle on the example, or we can go for straight boxes, whichever you prefer. It should have all the information we currently have on the front page on there. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It’s looking better now, but there are still many broken links in the test front page.--ALAKTORN (talk) 04:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to mention, I'm not using test front page at all now, everything should be on Template:Test box all together now. This is how it looks in action so far. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Looks cool man, when will this put on? Zokkun (talk) 14:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I was just waiting for feedback from you guys and discuss it, hence my latest blog and the bit on the talk page here. I wanted to make sure we weren't missing anything before a change, otherwise I could just update it now. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Looks great from your image, but that’s not how it’s displayed for me… (the admin tools don’t look like that, that’s the image being a bit broken).--ALAKTORN (talk) 20:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It does look like that if you preview it on a normal page as some of the coding is only useable on a front page. I've run it on my computer and it works as it does on the image, unless your screen resolution could be what the template is failing to adjust you, I'll see if I can find a way to make the template more compatable. Is that through testing out the template page or running the template on the front page? Some of the coding only works for the front page. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Everything seems to be okay in testing, in case you feel the need to revert the changes I have also archived the old code at Template:Archived Front Page Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Fixed a few typo's and re-added the new poll. Also, shouldn't the template be renamed from "Test Box" to "Front Page" or something like that? FurRiffic (Talk) 20:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Cheers 'Riffic. I'll copy the template onto a new page before switching. I was still testing so the template isn't a final-final one. I also noticed you moved Rogues link higher up, it's no biggie, I just thought it would be better to have all the official sources at the top when putting everything together. In regards to the slideshow, you can see my thoughts on my latest blog, it's insecure as it allows people to edit it from the front of the site, it literally has a button saying "add a picture" on the front and it would allow anyone to mess it up without any trouble. We also can't change the ratio of the dimensions so it would actually either take up too little or too much space, but I'm aiming on having the important links from the original slideshow on the other menus if they aren't already. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:52, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I removed the italics from the first paragraph, I think it looks better that way. You agree?--ALAKTORN (talk) 08:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. They were there from the original template code I used, so I wasn't sure whether to go with them or not. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Warnings I really think this wiki should be a little more careful about spoiler warnings, anyone coming here for a specific question without having beaten both chapters are immediately subjected to a background image of a deranged illias and sees her listed as the "corrupt goddess" of the game right on the homepage. An image of the usual illias would be much safer as she appears noble throughout most of the game and perhaps she should be listed as simply a "monster-hating goddess" as it is just as true but not as revealing and opinion-based. Seeing the background image really lessened the impact of the end of the game (so far) when i was forced to acknowledge that illias had such a CG before i had played through the second chapter. Vorthod Wiler (talk) 20:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I would usually agree and have taken the point on board, but you miss two key points. Point A: Both of the chapters have been out (and translated) for more than a year, we regard the chapters as separate releases and as such there really isn't much to spoil anymore. Plus, if you went onto a wiki for a game that had an initial release 14 months ago release generally go there to find information you don't yet have and should expect spoilers. Point B: It's pretty obvious that Ilias is the antagonist from the get-go in Chapter 1. In a game where the premise is about the coexistence of monsters and humans, the Monster Lord is mostly revealed and shown to be not quite so antagonistic way before the end of Chapter 1, it only leaves Ilias as the bad cog in the machine. That said, we are taking spoilers quite seriously in the future regarding part 3 as it will be a new release with a lot of interest. In all cases we base how we display our information on how the majority of fans will percieve it. Most fans know the whole layout of Chapter 1 and 2 so we see that it is no real issue. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) About the Chapter 3 spoilers issue, how are we gonna go about it exactly? Last time (with Chapter 2), there were some people going through the game with machine translations and editing pages (sometimes incorrectly) based on what they read, without much care for spoilers.--ALAKTORN (talk) 06:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Not quite sure yet, we have options available but to perform a lock on the whole wiki we need to get in touch with Wikia to allow us to do that. Either that or we have to remain extra vigilant about edits as they happen. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 09:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Are you saying we should stop people from editing? That’s bad.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Our people will most likely understand and wont try to spoil anything for others but there is a lot of not registered users who wont really care,and if you planning on just removing every edit which contains a spoiler then it will be just like in a final battle with erubetie after she cloned herself im affraid...you remove one edit another one comes out etc etc...and im pretty sure most of us doesnt want to have a gameplay spoiled by some....people,so blocking it may be the only choice....thats just my small opinion on that matter Safin117 (talk) 11:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ... nuff said :P FurRiffic (Talk) 17:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, that could work.--ALAKTORN (talk) 18:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I agree, that would be sound. I don't like the idea of stopping people making edits as much as anyone else. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) That looks like a solid solution. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 20:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully that will help:) Safin117 (talk) 23:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Safin, instead of "This article", could we instead have "This area of the article..."? That way we can insert the template and use hide/unhide coding for bits regarding chapter 3 on suitable articles? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) This warnings arent my work FurRiffic made them not me:D Safin117 (talk) 15:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Or rather, 'Riffic then. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 16:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Opinions? Does anyone have opinions on this request / idea: http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Monster_Girl_Quest? Asked it a few days back already, but I did not get any response so far. FurRiffic (Talk) 13:49, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Artists and VAs Just wanted to say that Toro posted a (probably) full list of artists and VAs on the DLSite submission, which is as follows: illust:D-AM様、frfr様、masha様、UN_DO様、xelvy様、アレキシ様、いろどり様、 　　　　鰯の頭様、えぺ様、健康クロス様、シルク様、人外モドキ様、瀬戸内様、 　　　　デルフィナス様、とーます様、雪村信二様 voice:彩瀬ゆり様、大山チロル様、紅月ことね様、椎那天様、津軽りんご様、誠樹ふぁん様 I’ll take a look at it later and see if there’s anything we’re missing. Edit: seems like we already have all the artists, except for the last one being a new one; and there are no new VAs.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) UN_DO, Masha, and Arekishi are staying on the project? Thank Ilias. Has it been confirmed whether KC is gone or what?Juni221 (talk) 04:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "Did You Know" Box I was browsing other wikis, and most of had this implemented. I know there's not much when it comes to interesting facts regarding the MGQ series, but I think it would be cool to do. Juni221 (talk) 04:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) It's possible, I've no idea what ideas to implement though. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Lock Request Could one of the admins please lock the following pages for anons and new users? (So not for established users like Ginrikuzuma, C0var1ant or me, I think this is possible at least) *Front page (Why isn't this even locked yet?) *Template:Notice *Template:Notice2 (Slight edit in image code, needed for CH3 spoiler random) *Template:Notice_Large (Larger version of the other 2) *Template:CH3 spoiler *Template:CH3 spoiler random (Gives a random image per page used on) *Template:Auto spoiler (Template auto-adds the CH3 spoiler random template if the page is edited after 1/6/2013 6:00:00 (Japanese time aka morning there) *Template:InfoBox Char (Why isn't this even locked yet?) *Template:InfoBox Non-Canon *Template:InfoBox Meia Editing Articles Why is the wiki telling me that every edit I make is just a “preview”, and I have to submit it again to go through? If this is a setting someone changed, please change it back ASAP. --ALAKTORN (talk) 08:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Happens to me too sometimes lately, but it seems logging out and back in again does usually fix it. It seems to have something to do with your login "timing out". Else we should just ask it on the main help wiki. If it keeps up (going to give it till the day before the release :P), I'll ask it myself.